How Snape Stole Christmas1/?
by The Hex Girls
Summary: Blackfoot: You're a mean Mr. Snape, you rally are a heel... How does the rest of the song go? Talons: I don't know. Rapsidy: Same here.


  
  
How Snape Stole Christmas  
  
OUR NOTE: No, none of have seen the Grinch, yet. But Blackfoot and Rapsidy were singing " You're a Mean One Mr. Grinch" That's how we got the idea. Ron Howard owns the Grinch movie, Dr. Suess owns the original " How the Grinch Stole Christmas." JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter co. We own the plot and ourselves.  
  
" Christmas should be interesting this year." Blackfoot said, shivering as she, Rapsidy and Talons walked over to Hogsmeade, pulling their cloaks tighter around themselves, as snow started falling  
  
" Man I hate winter." Blackfoot added.  
  
" Why?" Rapsidy asked, watching Blackfoot shiver.  
  
" I have no meat on my bones at all, I'm always colder than everyone else in Gyffindor in the winter, remember last year, when Malfoy dared me to go in that blizzard with no coat on to find five Gallons? I was sick with the flu while she got a detention!"  
  
" Oh yeah, well once you were better, you almost killed her with a broom." Talons reminded her.  
  
" Yeah, and would've done it too if Snape hadn't caught me. Man I got such a bad grade and so many howlers, I thought Mom would kill me over the summer. Got stuck de- gnomeing the garden ALL SUMMER!" Blackfoot said.  
  
" What were you saying that Christmas should be interesting this year, Blackie?" Rapsidy asked.  
  
" The teachers seem a bit over excited, one might say, the only normal Professor, is Snape." Blackfoot said, then added sarcastically, " La de flippen' da."  
  
" C'mon let's go to the 3 broomsticks, a butterbeer will warm you up in 3 seconds flat, Blackie." Talons advised.  
  
" Good idea!" Rapsidy said.  
  
" Fine, stop calling me Blackie!" Blackfoot snapped.  
  
" Okay Spot!" Talons said, mocking Blackfoot's Anamagis form, a Cheetah. Blackfoot got her name because, when she transformed, one of her front paws, was black.  
  
" Shut up." Blackfoot hissed, getting angry.  
  
" Fluffy!"   
  
" SHUT UP!" Blackfoot shouted, transforming into a Cheetah, and pouncing on Talons.  
  
Before Blackfoot could attack, Talons transformed into a Flacon and flew above the angry Cheetah.  
  
" Here kitty, kitty, kitty!" Talons mocked , one good thing about being an aniamagi, was that you could talk.  
  
" You know you're lucky, I can't fly, Talons. Otherwise, I'd be having a Falcon sandwich for lunch!" Blackfoot threatened.  
  
" Guys turn human now! Snape's coming!" Rapsidy warned.  
  
Talons turned human, while Blackfoot, had a special little trick she knew, her black paw jerked sideways little, causing her to turn a stone gray color, she turned herself into a statue.  
  
Then the three mauderers heard Snape singing to himself,   
  
" You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch, you really are a heel.." Snape couldn't remember the rest of the words so he whistled the rest of the tune.  
  
" Oh, that's not right." Talons said.  
  
" 'S 'e 'one 'et?" Blackfoot asked, she needed to stop turning into a statue with her mouth open.  
  
Rapsidy knew that Blackfoot meant, 'Is he gone yet?'  
  
" Yes, Blackfoot, he's gone." Talons said.  
  
" Good." Blackfoot said transforming human in a small shower of gold sparks.  
  
They walked into the 3 Broomsticks, saw Mcgonagall dressed in red velvet robes, with a Santa hat on her head.  
  
" OH THE HORROR!" Blackfoot joked, when they sat down, Rapsidy was listing to Hagrid as he sang Christmas Carols.  
  
" The egg nog." Blackfoot said.  
  
" Get's him every time." The three girls chorused.  
  
Finishing their drinks, they went back up to the castle.  
  
Later that night......  
  
" Man Christmas eve, sure flew by didn't it? I wonder how many presents we'll get." Blackfoot said, wondering what the next day will be like.  
  
" I'm gonna get a lotta stuff I bet." Rapsidy said.  
  
" Rapsidy, just because your dad's Harry Potter, doesn't mean you get alot of stuff." Blackfoot said. " I mean look at my dad, he's Ron Weasely, and he plays Quddich for England, and makes alotta money and ya don't hear me bragging about it!"   
  
" I have an idea, Spot, why don't you shut up, and go to bed." Rapsidy said, grabbing a bottle of Sleeping Potion, and slipping it in Blackfoot's glass of water.  
  
" Yeah sure." Blackfoot said, taking a sip of water, then walked up to the girls' dorm.  
  
2 hours later.....  
  
  
" Got any fives?" Talons asked.  
  
" I hate you." Rapsidy said, throwing her last card at Talons.  
  
" Hee, hee, hee." Talons said grinning.  
  
Suddenly a figure dressed up as the Grinch in the Santa suit get up tip- toed into the common room, swiping Christmas stuff left and right.  
  
" Go wake up Blackie." Rapsidy whispered.  
  
Talons ran up the stairs to the girls' dorm.  
  
" C'mon Blackie wake up!" Talons said, shaking her friend by the shoulders.  
  
Blackfoot's head lolled from side to side showing that potion Rapsidy gave her, was too strong.  
  
" C'mon , woman, wake up! The Grinch in is in the common room."  
  
Blackfoot didn't move, Talons laid her back down, making sure her head hit the head borad, hard.  
  
* THUD! * Blackfoot's head hit the board, she didn't wake up.  
  
Talons ran back to get Rapsidy.  
  
" Did you give Blackfoot Sleeping Potion, or Poison?" Talons asked.  
  
" Sleeping Potion, why?" Rapsidy asked.  
  
" She won't wake up!" Talons shouted.  
  
" Oh no, that's not supposed to happen." Rapsidy said.  
  
They ran back into the dorm, Blackfoot was still there, not moving.  
  
" She's alive, right, I mean, she hasn't died, right?" Rapsidy asked.  
  
" No, Blackfoot's heart is beating, that a relief."  
  
Talons tried to wake her friend up again.  
  
" Wait, let me do this." Rapsidy said.  
  
" Be my guest," Talons said.  
  
Rapsidy, moved a few fly away whisps of Blackfoot's brown hair, out of the way and shouted.  
  
"BLACKFOOT!!!"  
  
Blackfoot shot up, not fully awake.   
  
" Uh.... Price check on prune juice Bob, price check on prune juice."  
  
" Blackie, the Grinch is in the common room!" Talons said.  
  
" What?" Blackfoot said, in a disbelving tone of voice.  
  
" He can't be here no, this isn't good. Not good at all."  
  
Rapsidy looked confused.  
  
" Blackie, what's wrong, why are you looking so pale....."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED, SO SUE US WE LIKE CLIFFHANGERS!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
